


Please break my heart

by nicee90fs



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicee90fs/pseuds/nicee90fs
Summary: //POV: You can’t feel anything and just want to feel something.





	Please break my heart

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this text to describe how I feel, I can't really express my emotions that well so this seemed a good option.

Please break my heart.

-What? 

Please just date me and tell me you love me and then break my heart.  
I want you to break my heart. 

-Why? 

Can you just do it please?

-Why would you want someone to break your heart?

I just want to feel something. I want to feel love and that love turning into doubting and overthinking. I want to feel the pain, I want to feel something. I want to be able to cry, genuinely cry, I want to feel like someone ripped my heart out of my chest. I want to be able to cry so hard and so much that my head is going to hurt. I want tears rolling down my eyes, I want a river of tears, I want to be able to not see anything anymore because tears are taking over my sight, I want to feel the tears rolling down my body. I want my heart broken, I want my heart to hurt so much that I feel like I’m dying, I want my heart to hurt that it feels like it’s going to come out of my mind, I want my heart to hurt so bad that the pain will never completely go away. I want to be in so much pain that I can barely say anything anymore, I want to be in such pain that I can’t get anything through my throat anymore. I want to feel that. I want to know how it feels to feel. I want to cry, over and over, until I get a headache, I want my stomach to hurt that it feels like it’s twisted in a knot, I want my throat to hurt to the point that I can’t even eat anything anymore, I want my heart to hurt so much that I want to rip it out of my chest and throw it away. I want my entire body to feel the pain of a broken heart. I just want to feel something, I just want to cry so bad. I just want to be in so much pain that I can’t talk anymore and the people around me won’t even bother to talk to me anymore, I just want to cry. Please break my heart, I’m begging you. I want to feel something so bad. I want to cry so bad. I want to be able to have emotions. Just break my heart. Just rip my heart out of my chest so I’ll be hurt for a long time, so I’ll cry over and over again, so I’ll feel the pain, actual pain. I want to feel it. Give it to feel. Please break my heart, please.

**Author's Note:**

> That was all, hope someone enjoyed it!


End file.
